Ask the Characters
Ask the Characters was a thread created on the Gang of Five where players, in the guise of their characters, could ask and answer questions related to their characters in various Gang of Five roleplays. Several characters from Darwin's Soldiers answered questions. The thread can be found here and the participating authors were Serris, LettuceBacon&Tomato, nick22, and StarfallRaptor. While the interviews themselves are considered non-canon, the information revealed from their answers is considered canon. Asked questions and answers *James: What's your middle name? **James: "I don't have a middle name." *Kerzach: What college did you go to? **Kerzach: "Rutgers University." *Kerzach and James: Okay, questions flipped. James, college. Kerzach, middle name. **James: "Columbia University" **Yuri: "I too have no middle name." *Zachary: Do you also have no middle name? **Zachary: "If you must know, my middle name is Steven." *James: How would you say you differ from your Furtopia counterpart? **James: "My who? We're the same person!" *Shelton, how would you describe your feelings during the shootout at the main hanger during the terrorist assault? **antimatter Shelton: He was scared out of his wits. **Shelton: Was not. And how would you know? You weren't even there! **antimatter Shelton: I have all your memories from before I was created, remember? **Shelton: (ignores him) In situations like that, you don't really think, you just force yourself to keep going. You don't have time to be scared, and if you stopped to think of just how improbable your chances of survival were, you'd have a nervous breakdown-- **antimatter Shelton: That's funny, because when I was stuck on a self-imploding planet, I was clear-headed enough to locate a space shuttle. **Shelton: Shut up, you! ... *Shelton, would you say you've taken a level in badass since the terrorist assault and the Dragonstorm episode? **Rudy: I haven't really thought about it. I did knock out O'Neill with a flashlight. And willingly volunteered to infiltrate Lab 101 and even arrive via helicopter in the first place. So, yeah, I'd say I have! **Oscar: You still can't shoot for crap. **Rudy: Tell that to Delta Leader! **Oscar: Touche... *James: What would you say your crowning moment of awesome is? Do you have one? (and how obvious is it that both of our creators read TV Tropes?) **James: It's not that obvious that my creator reads TV tropes but you can see influences. As for my crowning moment of awesome? I've got a decent amount but I'd say the car chase in the second RP takes the cake. I mean it takes gigantic silicon carbide balls to chase a heavily armed convoy through Las Vegas with nothing more than a single Stryker vehicle, some Humvees and a pickup truck. *Alfred: When you woke up that morning, what were you expecting to be the most interesting thing that was going to happen? **Alfred: Probably some scientists arguing over something. A full on building battle, prison break and car chase were not things I was expecting. *Shelton, how shocked were you when Dr. Kerzach killed Dr. Gallo? **Shelton: It scared the crap out of me, which was why I swore slightly more than necessary. I mean, up till then Kerzach had been the only guy other than me who'd never been much of a fighter, and then here he goes and wins a fight-to-the-death with a letter opener... **Oscar: ...And what were you doing? Just standing there? What if he'd lost? **Shelton: (ignores him) So yeah, I was just glad he was on my side, not the other time around. And his newly-proven skills later proved useful when the two of us were undercover for so long in the Dragonstorm ranks. **Kerzach: Well, you get put into a situation where you nearly had your throat cut and you can do some crazy things. *All Serris' characters: Shelton has mentioned that he's been scratched from his college records and disinherited by his family due to the government cover-up. What extra problems have cropped up for all you from your involvement in the Pelvanida incidents? **Dr. Zanasiu: Well, I lost my security clearance and was banned from ever working with the government again. Columbia University has removed me from my alumni list, their latest biological research center had its name changed from "Zanasiu Genetics Center" to "Yalaman Genetics Center". Oh, I was also permanently banned from ever setting foot in the Columbia campus, which I found out when I was invited as a guest lecturer. My family has completely stopped communicating with me. Luckily, Krebs-Calvin Pharmaceuticals was in need of some molecular biologists so I got a job there and I have feeling that they hired me because I was so infamous but skilled. **Dr. Kerzach: Well like James, I lost my security clearance and was banned from ever working with the government again. Rutgers University has removed me from their alumni list and I lost most of my friends. Not to mention someone tried to burn my house down...while I was inside! I also got harassing and threatening phone calls. I had to move out of the state and live with Neville Ivers, who also moved out of state. After a while, I got a job at the Nevada based lanthanide metals refining company called Rara Terra Smelting. Of course, someone found out and the harassment started up again. How did I stop the harassment? Let's say identity theft isn't always bad... **Zachary: Where to begin? Let's start with losing my security clearance and getting permanently banned from government jobs. Further more, Cornell University has removed my name from their alumni list. Oh, yeah my family does not speak to or even of me. And James has literally become my only friend. **Sharon Varma: Well, aside from the usual "lose security clearance, no government jobs for as long as you live" crap, I also found out that my name was removed from MIT records. Not to mention that quite a few companies won't hire me because the entire situation had followed me. So what did I do? Like Kerzach said, ID theft isn't always bad. I "borrowed" a Vegas stripper's identity and bribed some officials to make it look like Sharon Varma was the stripper's real name. I used the new ID to get a job as an electrician's assistant. So if you meet a Dhole working as an electrician's assistant with the name "Joan Kierwal", that's me. **Neville Ivers: Oh... This one's bad. Let's see, no security clearance, no government jobs for life, I lost my house because someone burned it down. I had to move out of Nevada. My current situation... I'm living out of my SUV! *Kerzach, if you had a child, what would you name him sic **I would probably name him Sacha, Alexander or something... What? My name's Russian in origin! What's wrong with that? *ROSS - How exactly do you "inhabit" Shelton's thought chip? It does not seem like there is enough processing power to sustain a full AI such as yourself. **ROSS: I don't inhabit the flashlight so much as I do the thought network. The problem is that because I lack a source I cannot establish a strong-enough wireless link, unless I have a boost. During the flight to New Peenemunde, Shelton rigged the flashlight to amplify thought signals (how he contacted Hans), so I can communicate with whoever has the flashlight equipped. The process would also work with a regular thought chip amplifier, such as the ones seen at Idaho Prison. **Oscar: ...what? **Rudyard: Don't ask. *Dr. Landon: Why did you join Aisha and the others on their mission? **Landon: I've known Aisha and her father for a long time. When she asked me to you, I didn't hesitate. While it has led to a downturn in my practice the rewards for defeating Dragonstorm will more than make up for it.. In case anyone wonders what my job is, I'm a medical doctor specializing in internal injuries. *Sharon: Is it true that you single-handedly crippled a Dragonstorm computer backup base between RPs? **Sharon: I'd rather not say anything just yet. You see, my creator has not fully planned out the story yet. *Roux: how did you clean your fur so that its as shiny as it is? **Roux: -Giggles- Well, that'd be telling, wouldn't it? Let's just say I brush it a lot!~ *Roux, among all those you have encountered in DS, who do you like the best of all? **Roux: Well duh~! Aisha, of course! **Aisha: i'm flattered Roux.. **Landon, Aisha i didn't **Aisha Don't even go there Landon *Cale: I know in-universe you haven't discovered this yet, but how will you feel when you find out that Roux has moved on from you to a lesbian relationship? **Cale: Heh. I was never dating Roux. Heck, we hardly even know anything about each other. It's Aimee that I have something of a soft spot for, anyways. *Cale: Well, you might be in luck, Aimee recently became single ;) *Serris: How do we ask questions to public domain characters? **Serris:I guess we can go a "turn based" (1 person takes control, then the next). Caveat: The answers cannot contradict each other. **LettuceBacon&Tomato:All right, also we should add that your vote supersedes others since you are the GM. *Cpl. Stern: Why do you hate Specialist Crota and Sergeant Masters so much? **Stern: Because my creator never fully planned out my attitude towards other races. First I'm heavily hinted to be romantically attracted to a fox to the extent that I gave her a massage in the same bed, and then the next day he introduces a virtually identical fox character to take my place so that he won't have to role-play an interspecial sex scene. *Crota, how did you and Masters first meet each other? **Spc. Crota: "Well, Masters and I went through basic training together." *Rudyard, are you afraid of Gustave? **Shelton: Ummm, I'm gonna have to go with "yes." I mean, technically we saved each other on the oil rig and he says we're even, but its hard to be even when he's a crocodile made of steel and I'm a scrawny guy that can't get the lid off of jam jars. *Gustave, do you hate Shelton? **Gustave: I should rip him into little pieces for leading those f---sticks to my family's house! That answer your question!? *Alfred, how did you get roped into joining the anti-dragonstorm group? **Alfred: Ask Aisha! She literally dragged me into this. And well, when I found out what was going on, I decided that I wouldn't help these creeps rebuild their labs. *Roux when did you switch from being a girl who flirted with any guy or girl that moved into a more, shall we say monogamous kind of relationship? **Roux: Hmm... I'd probably say it was after that first time with Aisha, it made me see that it felt so~ much better when you do things with someone you love~. I decided that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life~. *Kerzach, you were late for the epilogue because of "a book signing." Care to elaborate? **Dr. Kerzach: I wrote a book about a highly fictionalized version of our exploits. *Aydin: Would it be fair to call you a speciesist? **Zachary: Like a speciesist ever actually thinks they're speciesist... **Aydin: This is my question, shut up horse. No, I don't think I'm speciesist. I merely recognize the inherent differences and am willing to admit that, unlike everyone else. I also hate Vulpines as much as I do everything else, possibly even more so. Except for Aimee. Category:Real-world articles Category:Non-canon Category:Media